Distraction
by Mz.zutara4sho
Summary: Katara is an over achiever, Zuko, her hubby thinks she needs a little distraction


Distraction

Katara was at her desk typing away on her laptop, in her study, which used to be an old room used for storage, working on a report for her law class. She was ahead of schedule (as usual) and was a page or two short of completion. Katara was always pushing herself when it came to her school work, so much that it somewhat scared her husband.

He was majoring in business, so that he could take over the family's corporation. It was tough work and they both attended the same university so he knew that her professors were just as strict as his. He understood getting good grades were important to her and that she was on a scholarship, but she worked way too hard for her own health.

He wasn't surprised that when he walked into the study he found her with her fingers dancing wildly over the keyboard, and the retina killing LD lights on as the only thing keeping the room lit.

She was so engrossed in her work that she almost didn't notice Zuko enter, that is until her eyes shifted and were suddenly attacked by the obtrusive light.

"Gah! Zuko, close the door! It's killing my eyes."

"No the lights from that screen are killing your eyes. Why don't you take a break?"

"No thanks I need to finish."

"When is your paper even due?"

"A month and a half."

"Really…? And how much do you have left?"

"Oh, I'd say about a page."

"And you can't find it in your heart to spend a little time with your husband?"

"We live in the same house, how much more time do you want?"

_Ouch._

"Ok. I see how it is." Zuko walked out of the room with a smirk on his face. It was time for a distraction.

"What don't you get about 'close the door?' Zuko…? Maybe it was just a draft?" The door opened but Zuko was nowhere to be found, she would have closed the door, but she could use the extra light now that she had gotten use to it. She was back to typing when a rustling sound was made behind her.

"Zuko if that's you…" an empty threat, but she really wanted to finish the paper; she was down to three paragraphs. There was silence again, besides the tapping sound of her finger on the keyboard, and she relaxed a bit into her swivel chair. She tensed again this time the sound was closer, there was a vain starting to pop out on her forehead, when she was finished she was going to kill that guy.

"Eep." Katara's chair was pulled back from her desk, she felt something thrown around her a few time before she realized it was a rope. Zuko managed to wrestle her arms down onto the armrests and tie them down as well, the finale thing he did was tie her feet, which was quite difficult with her thrashing about in her seat.

"If you keep squirming like that you'll tip over."

"Zuko untie me right this instant! I need to finish my work!"

"Maybe I should have taped your mouth."

"If wish you would have, oh I would have… would have… done something terrible to you!"

"Oh I'm so scared!"

"Shut up!"

"You're really in no position to be making demands."

"Ugh, you're so aggravating! What's with you and rope anyways?"

"Don't know."

Zuko had walked around her chair to massage the knots he found in her neck and shoulders. She wasn't expecting an impromptu massage and his hands were always a little warmer than most people; it wasn't hard for her to melt into his touch. Another sigh escaped her lips she shoulders slacked a little more.

"Doesn't this feel good?" Zuko breathed his words huskily in her ear, sending a tremor down her spine; she nodded. "Do want me to keep going?" One of his hands trailed further down her shoulder to her arm, feathering it lightly.

"Zuko?"'

"Hmm?"

"I really need finish my report."

"I think it can wait." Now his other hand was now sliding up and down her arm causing goose bumps to rise on her skin.

"Zuko please, I need to finish."

"I haven't even started with you and you already need to finish, I must really turn you on huh?"

"… not like that. Come on can I just finish my work?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"One, you need a distraction, and two, revenge."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"We live in the same house, how much more time do you want?" He raised his voice a few octaves to mockingly match hers.

"Ok I do NOT sound like that!"

He rolled his eyes before dipping his lips to her neck. "The point is we both want this, we both _need_ this." Another quiver and her eyes fluttered.

His hands were everywhere on her person; she was trying hard to ignore him in hopes that he would let her get back to work, but as he continued to kneed at her body all thought process was shutting down. A moan escaped her lips; his hands had found her favorite spot on her lower back. Zuko noticed her head roll back a bit so he pressed the same spot, this time a slight arch of her back. A devious smirk took shape upon his face. Zuko slid his arms around to the front of her shirt, just as he was about to unbutton her it Katara spoke up again.

"I need to…ooh."

Zuko rubbed that special spot on her back again, quieting her as well as successfully opening her shirt. She humphed at him for exploiting her weakness but she couldn't help the loud sigh that escaped when his warm hands glided up and down her stomach. She completely melted when he started trailing kisses; he went from her checks, to her lips, and down her neck (where she was sure he was going to leave an uncoverable mark). He walked around the chair so that he was in front of her. He lowered himself so that they were both eye level before lowering his face to kiss her lips eagerly, Katara answered back with fervor. _The hell with my report._

He leaned her forwards to unclasp the hooks on her bra; he stared hungrily at her perky breasts for a moment before he consumed the right one while his thumb rubbed the left one. Katara's throaty moans as he played with her fueled his hunger, he switched then mirrored his actions when was content with the first one. Finishing the second breast her licked his tongue down her stomach, lingering a while at her belly button, he noticed Katara was getting restless as she could hardly stay still in the chair. Zuko untied her legs, and then removed her pants and underwear at the same time.

He slid a finger inside her, he was teasing her and seeing how wet she was. She was very wet.

"Zuko… either stop… teasing or untie me, I can't take it… anymore."

"Fine."

Zuko wasted no time diving his face between her legs, he lick and suck, nipped and bit at her sensitive pearl. It didn't take long for Katara to start writhing in her seat. Every time she felt herself getting close her back would arch and she would the dig front part of her foot in the ground. The chair would roll back and the sensation of Zuko's tongue would escape her. The feeling that was coursing through her blocked the rational though in her mind, her body was running on instinct so it didn't occur to her body to stop. What made it worse was that Zuko was enjoying that fact that she was building up her own frustration, so much so that instead of just letting the chair reach the wall or hold the chair, he actually made sure to pull the chair back to him so that she would move it back again. The tension building up inside her was killing her, she needed release, now.

"Ugh Zuko! Please stop playing around!" Her eyes were screwed shut but her voice was pleading, he obliged and held the chair still. She finally reached her climax; she slummed in her chair exhausted. Zuko kissed her sloppily on the lips before untying her. She waited to catch her breath before redressing; she sat back down and turned her seat towards the computer. Zuko stood there dumbfounded, after all that she was back on the laptop.

"Katara, what the hell? Are you ser-"

"Zuko, Zuko calm down. I'm just saving before I shut down the laptop. Geez."

"Oh," he said as he felt an embarrassment glow on his cheeks.

"By the way, I was hoping to return the favour." She shut the laptop before strolling past him. She turned around gesturing to him with her head to follow her up stairs.

**Atla and belongs to Bryke and nick**

**This took me like a fricken week to do cuz my attention span is literally shrinking. –plus homework and crap like that-**

**Sorry if the sexin scene seems off but my dad called right when I was in the middle of writing that part. ~Major mental cockblock~ (nothing turns off a person more than a phone call from the parentals) **

**My first one-shot since like June so yeah… I'm really trying to get out of the one shot deals and work on something with a real plot and more than one chap, not just a story that's only purpose is Zutara sexin (though there in NOTHING wrong with that), but again my attention span is just… smh**

**REVIEW! I NEED THE LURVSSSSSS -and constructive criticism- **


End file.
